


Hold me close, don't leave me.

by Crab_Lad



Series: soulmates au [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Soulmate Au. (Platonic, Enemy, and Love)Update: there's more to the story, chapter 1 has been updated and ive added a chapter 2
Relationships: (enemies), (past), Boil (Star Wars) & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Jango Fett, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: soulmates au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678207
Comments: 13
Kudos: 395





	1. Obi-Wan

The first one appeared when Qui-Gon clasped his hand to help him up. The instant their hands met, something warm, dangerous, and heavy flashed between them. It didn’t quite feel happy... no. It had a biting air of cold to it, along with that content feeling associated with platonic soulmates. Something heavy and overbearing sat in the bond between them.

His left shoulder tingled, and later, he found a mark. It was Qui-Gon’s lightsaber, outlined in green but shaded in in black. He never saw his mark on Qui-Gon. He never asked to. Meanwhile, the burden that weighed down all other emotions in the bond only grew. They both felt it whenever they touched. 

On Naboo, the mark faded, draining away slowly until it was as if it was never there. Yet, the spot would still ache, the phantom pressure of a touch.

* * *

“Milady,” Obi-Wan greeted, bowing in the way his master had taught him. 

He had already excelled in negotiations, able to keep his tone light and friendly. The Duchess of Mandalore deserved no less.

Duchess Kryze held out her hand, which Obi-Wan took. A chaotic, joyful, uncontained feeling swept them both up, surprise following soon after. It filled Obi-Wan with giddiness as he grinned wider; the smile going from polite to genuine. Customs had to be completed. So he raised her hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

“Well. That is… interesting,” Satine mused, her own small grin taking place on the harsh angles of her face. 

Around them, guards and citizens alike exchanged curious glances. Qui-Gon caught up faster than the others, but he remained silent. 

His arm felt as though there were pins and needles poking it. Obi-Wan wasn’t able to look at the beautiful design of Vormur flowers until later. The graceful purple blooms decorated his whole right arm, twisting and swirling in a brilliant show of colors.

The two grew closer during the long nights of hiding. They stole away moments together when they could. Satine loved tracing along the Vormur flowers, pressing soft kisses to each one. She would let Obi-Wan study the Stewjon shield on her wrist, a small but delicate red flower in the center. Touching only brought that unstable, chaotic, uncontrollable energy back. It was like a hurricane, loud and hectic. It crashed into them, sweeping them up in a whirlwind. They both knew that their relationship had come to an end when Obi-Wan left. 

Still, that didn’t stop Obi-Wan from wishing he could have stayed. The Force demanded he return with Qui-Gon, and as a Padawan he couldn’t refuse to follow its will. However, on long nights when it hurt the most, he would trace his fingers down Satine’s mark, remembering the care and passion she had shown. 

* * *

Something jolted him awake. A mix of the Force and the general awareness that _someone was in his room._ He instinctively went for his lightsaber, but relaxed minutely when he saw the small figure in his door. 

“Anakin?” he asked, the adrenaline from the fear making him wide-awake. It took a moment to adjust to the darkness, but he saw his young Padawan standing right in his door frame, fidgeting. 

The child was only 10, having just recently turned it. Obi-Wan had only been living with Anakin for a few months now, and it was strange, suddenly being in charge of a youngling. Anakin had been very hesitant around Obi-Wan, at first even mistrusting. Obi-Wan didn’t blame him. He knew he had given off an air of anger at first. After all, it seemed like Qui-Gon wanted to just cast him aside. Yet, now Obi-Wan was in charge of Anakin. And despite everything… Obi-Wan had grown to like the kid. 

Anakin stepped into the room, plodding over to the edge of Obi-Wan’s bed. For a moment, he remained silent, twisting his hands in the sleeves of his robes. 

“Master Obi-Wan, can I-" he paused, ducking his head. “Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare.” 

He sounded so small, hesitant. Anakin was clearly shaken up by whatever he had seen. 

“Of course," Obi-Wan said, almost without stopping himself. How could he not agree? There was a child seeking help. Qui-Gon hadn’t always been there for Obi-Wan when Obi-Wan needed him. Obi-Wan wasn’t going to make the same mistakes as his master.

Anakin scrambled into the covers, shifting and snuggling up against Obi-Wan’s chest. Obi-Wan slid his hands down to wrap around the small bo. He skimmed by Anakin’s bare arm, and their skin met. Instantly a warm, crazy feeling settled on them like a blanket. It bonded them together, holding promise and protection. It offered support and care. But is was also wild, dangerous, something very close to attachment.

“Oh," Anakin mumbled, pulling down the neck of his shirt. He giggled when he looked at the mark.

Obi-Wan just froze, staring down at the kid. Well. That was. 

He reached up, ruffling Anakin’s hair and letting it hang limp against the boy’s neck. That feeling cropped up again, causing him to relax and feel safer than he had in awhile. There was so much love in the connection, but also brotherhood. 

Anakin giggled again, turning and tucking himself under Obi-Wan’s chin again. 

“Go to sleep, Master." 

Obi-Wan, dumbfounded, just let Anakin curl up into him. He was finally lulled to sleep by the comfort their bond brought.

The next morning, he was woken up by a keen youngling showing off his red Jedi Order symbol. Obi-Wan later examined his own mark in the mirror later, noting the stark Jedi Prime symbol resting right in the center of his torso. 

* * *

“CC-2224," the trooper greeted, saluting. 

“Do you have a name I could use?" 

That seemed to throw the soldier off guard. Even from behind the helmet, Obi-Wan could tell he was bewildered. 

“Yes, sir. Cody." 

“Well then, Cody," Obi-Wan greeted, his lips curling into a smile, “Shall we address the rest of the men?”

* * *

Once Anakin was knighted and given his own legion to lead, Cody was promoted to commander. In all honesty, the war hadn’t left him much time to spend with the cap- commander. But he was drawn to him, that scar curled delicately around his eye, that stoic strong face that braved so much burden. Something about him pulled Obi-Wan to him. And he couldn’t help but seek out reason to spend time with him. 

The man had a good sense of humor under the professionalism. It took some time for him to warm up to Obi-Wan, and once he did Obi-Wan found himself very taken with the commander. He was a great friend to have, someone Obi-Wan actually wanted to be around.

Obi-Wan had never realized how physically affectionate he was. Most people tolerated his small touches on shoulders, elbows, arms, etc. But he had never really thought about it before. 

Until once, after a mission, he reached over to pat Cody on the shoulder and the other flinched violently away. They both smoothly transitioned back into their conversations, but Obi-Wan became a lot more mindful of his touches after that.

* * *

“Sir, I brought you some tea.” 

Cody’s voice pulled Obi-Wan from his reprieve, looking up at the steaming cup in Cody’s hand. He had another one in his left hand, but from the smell of it, it was Caff. Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose at it, accepting the tea from his Commander. In all honesty, Obi-Wan’s eyes were straining from looking at datapad screens all night. But the campaign had been long, and there were so many forms and so much paperwork to get through. 

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan responded, cradling the warm cup in his hands. The scent alone almost rejuvenated him. 

“Sir," Cody began carefully, “May I ask you something? Permission to speak freely?” 

“Of course Commander," Obi-Wan granted warmly, sipping from the tea.

“Why are you so reckless? You are aware our duty and job is to go out there and fight. But you’re often taking the blows meant for the vode. We’re not special, sir. Our job is to die for the Republic.” 

Obi-Wan let out a tired sigh, turning his chair to fully face Cody. The commander was dressed in his blacks and the bottom half of his armor. It was nice, seeing Cody relaxed. But the man’s face was blank, as if he was holding back emotions. 

“Cody-”

But the Commander wasn't done, “We’re just… clones. You don’t need to put yourself at risk for us." 

_“Cody,”_ Obi-Wan said, cutting Cody off. “Cody… you…" He paused, shuddering. “Cody none of that is true. At least not to me. You’re so much more than ‘just clones’" 

The last part left a bitter taste in his mouth, and oh, how he hated the word clone. It reduced them to nothing more than carbon copies of someone, even when they weren’t. They were so different and unique in how they acted and in their Force Presence. 

“Every single one of you is important," Obi-Wan continued, eyes boring right into Cody’s brown ones. “Each of you are special, unique. Your lives matter as much as mine, and nothing will convince me otherwise. You are all so special and dear to me. Waxer is joyful, playful, and caring. Boil is a bit of a grump, but he’s also loyal and strong. Longshot isn’t the best with hand to hand combat, but he’s an amazing marksman. And you, you’re so steady and strong, a rock in the middle of this chaos. You’re unending loyalty surprises me despite the horrors you experience. But I’m so honored to have you by my side, Cody. All of you. None of you are worthless.”

It almost looked as if there were tears in his Commander’s eyes when he finished, but wisely he ignored them. Cody wasn’t drawing attention to them, so Obi-Wan shouldn’t. 

“Thank you, sir. But you’re important too. Where would we be without you?” 

Obi-Wan grinned fondly, his chest warming from the words. 

* * *

“Obi-Wan?” 

Obi-Wan glanced up, looking at his former Padawan standing uncharacteristically shy in his open doorway. Those blue eyes danced with uncertainty.

“Anakin, what can I do for you?” He placed down the datapad he was working on, pushing aside his long forgotten cup of tea. 

Anakin strode into the room, practically falling into the chair across from Obi-Wan. 

“Master, do you think I’m the right one to train Ahsoka?” 

Well now that. That was unexpected. Obi-Wan was more used to Anakin’s cocky attitude and had given up trying to get the other man to be open. 

“Of course you are,” he said, and found that he meant it. “Anakin, you’re maybe the one best suited to teach that young girl. I don’t think I could have kept up with her. You two have a closer bond than I’ve seen in most Padawans and their Masters. She’s grown into a lovely, strong, brave young woman in your care.” 

Anakin nodded, looking at him with a smile, “Thank you, Master.” 

* * *

Obi-Wan cautiously pushed the door open, unsure of what he would find in the barracks. All the way from the bridge he felt Boil's pain, the way it twisted the Force, screaming in agony alongside him, creating a dangerously dark pit in the air. It felt cold, like the Dark Side had so long ago on Naboo. It sucked all hope from him, and he could see the way Anakin was affected by it as well. 

Obi-Wan wasn't surprised Boil was hurting. He had, after all, lost his soulmate. On Umbara no less. All because Obi-Wan placed the care of his troops into the hands of an impostor, a Fallen Jedi. Krell. Obi-Wan was glad Krell was dead, because he had no idea how he could have stopped himself from hurting the man who-

No. Obi-Wan took a breath. This moment was about Boil, his own anger and sorrow and regret would have to wait. Boil would need him. He poked his head inside the room, noticing a distinct lack of movement and a spike of pain through the force.

"Boil?" He called out. "Boil, is everything alright in here?"

To his complete and utter shock, the lights turned on to reveal Boil, sitting in the middle of the floor with a relaxed look on his face. With the amount of grief in the Force, he had expected the soldier to be... less put together.

"General," He greeted. "What brings you by? I'm afraid as you can see the rest of the _vode_ are gone."  
  
Confused, Obi-Wan reached out with the force. He traced the black hole of pain right to its source, to Boil. But here he was, all alone, looking as if he had not a care in the world. But Obi-Wan could see through it if he looked carefully. He could see the hollowness in Boil's eyes, the quiver of his mouth and the grinding of his jaw. His knuckles were clenched tight, gripping (no doubt) painfully into his thigh. 

Obi-Wan tilted his head and narrowed his eyes a bit, stepping carefully into the room, "Actually, Boil, I was looking for you."

Boil slightly tensed up and a look of absolute fear crossed his face for a split second before being shoved down.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky day," His voice broke and a shudder went through his body. Legs shaking, he stood to face Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan took a few steps forward, arms out as if to provide comfort. One of his men was hurting for his failure, for his decisions. And Boil wasn't letting himself feel it. 

"Boil, you can be sad, you lost-"

Boil slapped his arms away and flinched back, face going red with unshed tears. The wave of _griefpainlosshurtpainlonlinesspainpainpain_ nearly knocked him back. 

"Don't say it! Don't say it!" He roared, an echo of a war that felt no sympathy for the dead or those left behind. "It should have been _me_!"

Obi-Wan stood still as all the rage and grief welled up again in the Force, as Boil screamed out all his pain and longing.

"It should have been me," He whispered, grabbing his head and crouching down. "But now I'm here, I'm here and I'm _alone_ and I don't know what to do, and his mark is- _our mark_ is _gone_ and I don't have anything-"

Boil broke down sobbing and Obi-Wan pulled a now spent trooper into his arms. His heart was breaking alongside Boil's. After all, hadn't he experienced the loss of a soulmate before, the loss of a mark, with Qui-Gon? Obi-Wan was no stranger to grief. He knew that sometimes, some days, all you needed was to be held until the nightmares stopped. Even if it seemed they never would. 

"If I had just been there, I could- I could have saved him. But he's gone," Boil's voice cracked, threatening to break the trooper in two, "and I don't even get to keep his mark." 

Obi-Wan fought back his own tears at being confronted with his own private thoughts from years long ago. For one moment, he allowed himself the bitterness of the moment, the reminder of his own grief and how the Jedi had told him to let it go, not to linger. And now here was a trooper allowed to voice his grief- No. No, Boil. This was about Boil.

"I've been there," Obi-Wan admits softly, and Boil quiets, "I know what it's like." 

Sniffling, the Lieutenant looked up at him, "...will it ever stop burning?" 

He lifted his hand to run through Boil's hair, the other rubbing at his back. Quietly, he asked, "Your heart? Or the mark?" 

Letting out a bitter laugh, Boil tucked his face back into the folds of Obi-Wan's robes, "Both, I suppose." 

Obi-Wan paused, thinking for a moment in the silence. "No..." he started slowly, "No. It's always there. Always with you. It'll stay there, right in the back of your mind, waiting to pounce." 

Boil's arms tightened their hold on Obi-Wan as the man moved impossibly closer to accept the comfort Obi-Wan was giving. 

"But, some days," Obi-Wan continued, "the burn is a reminder. Someone loved me, and they will always be with me. Their marks on our skin might be gone... but the marks they leave on our soul will never fade." 

Boil laughed, something wet and hurting, "Thank you." 

* * *

“General!" 

Obi-Wan clutched at his stomach as he turned, noting Cody barreling towards him. The Commander reached him, but didn’t quite touch, hovering. He seemed to realize where they were, as he snapped up straight. 

“General, please see a medic.”

Kadavo had left Obi-Wan with a bone deep ache that made gravity feel ten times stronger. Not to mention, Umbara hadn’t been too long ago, and he had barely had time to process that. He had seen little of Cody since then, and even if the 212th didn’t have much contact with Krell, they all seemed weary of him. And that was only talking about the mental effects of both. Obi-Wan was still recovering from an arm break on Umbara. Not to mention the many burn marks, scratches, bruises, and other injuries left over from Kadavo. 

Obi-Wan sighed, shifting back into Anakin’s protective hold. Anakin’s soulmark buzzed with concern, worry, and a hint of fury. It was muted, as if Anakin was holding it back, but Obi-Wan sent a wave of comfort through both their contact and their training bond. 

“I’m alright, Commander. I’m heading toward the Healing Halls now.” 

Cody shifted his weight to his heels for a moment, conflict clouding his eyes as he lowered his voice and muttered, " _Cuyir morut’yc, gedet’ye. Ve’ganir jate’shya_." 

Confusion radiated from Anakin. It wasn’t his place to ask, so Obi-Wan sent him a warning glare before turning back to Cody and answering, " _Ni kelir_." 

“ _Meh gar kyrayc, shuk bah ni._ " 

There, there was the twist of lips hinting at the commander holding back a grin. Concern still laced those warm eyes, but Obi-Wan reached forward. His bandaged hand rested on Cody’s vambrace. He was beyond thrilled when his commander didn’t flinch away from the touch. 

“I know. Please, Cody, don’t worry over me." 

He knew his commander was right to worry. They had grown close in the years they had known each other. There was no one Obi-Wan trusted more by his side than Cody, except maybe Anakin. There were long nights shared between them, secrets and dark thoughts shared in those quiet moments. 

“Master," Anakin urged gently, but firmly. Obi-Wan nodded and let Anakin drag him off. 

He could still feel Cody lingering where he had left him. Everything in him longed to go, something pulling him towards Cody. He was too weary to hold back his longing to turn around, throw himself into Cody’s arms and surround himself in the smell, and feel, of his commander. But he couldn’t. He wasn’t sure he could handle it if they touched, and no mark appeared. So he let Anakin herd him into the Healing Halls even as his heart _ached.  
_

* * *

The fist struck against his cheek, the leather biting in deep. All the air left his lungs in one exhale as he made impact with the crates. The edge of one dug into his already sore hip, and he struggled, his muscles screaming, to lift himself up. A hand grabbed him by his hair. He barely held back a scream as he was thrown across the room. Obi-Wan wasn’t even able to soften the fall with the Force, far too disorientated. 

He made contact, coughing into his hand and wiping blood from his nose. Then, his throat seized, as if there was a vice-like grip on it, squeezing and squeezing. 

_Please. Let this be the end._

Maniacal laughter filtered in through his slowly dulling senses, and a black and red face filtered in through his darkening vision. A lightsaber, red and hot appeared under his face. That leather hand rose up, gripping tightly at his jaw. That would definitely bruise. It forced his eye open. 

“You will suffer, as I have suffered," Maul growled out. 

On instinct, Obi-Wan reached out, bracing his hand on Maul’s bare shoulder to push him off-

Then pain seared around his waist, sizzling. It was filled with nothing but rage and fury. Dark and hateful. It felt as though he was being slowly cut apart. He couldn’t help let out a hoarse scream of pain, momentarily blacking out from it. It was worse than any injury he had received, and it burned deep. 

Maul dropped him, roaring in laughter, leering above him. Obi-Wan couldn’t make out the words.

The mark still burned, aching in pain. Obi-Wan curled up, trying to make himself as small as he could. He was far too gone to cry. Everything felt too close and yet miles away. It was too much, he couldn’t feel anything but pain and agony and it was all too much- too much, _toomuchtoomuchtoomuchcan’tbreathestopstopstopstopSTOP._

Distantly, he heard a low raspy voice call out, “What a surprise." 

He retreated further into his mind, letting the pure instinct and need to survive take over. 

* * *

There were hands on him. Small thin ones shoving him from behind, and many sets of strong, calloused, _friendly_ hands accepting him, pulling him further into them. Faces all so identical and yet so different swimming above him until one stood out, warped in fury, stretching his scar tight. 

“Cody," he groaned out weakly, letting his commander maneuver him into his arms. He couldn’t feel anything in the Force, didn’t have the energy to reach out. His throat was scratchy, each breath, and each word like a knife against it. 

“Shh, _alor, gar cuyir morut'yc, Ni ganar gar."_

Obi-Wan wept finally, large, hot tears flooding forward as he clung to the familiar armor. Then he caught sight of the gold, gold that once meant home and safety. But now, it sent a flash of bloodshot eyes, narrowed in hatred. The brilliant gold of Maul’s eyes pierced deep into his psyche, and Obi-Wan flinched back. 

Cody’s grip was tight enough that Obi-Wan didn’t get far, but loose enough that Obi-Wan didn’t feel cornered. Squeezing his eyes shut, he burrowed back into the armor, trying to calm his breathing. He felt like he was floating, all his left over pain buzzing around making him ache all over. Strong arms reached down and scooped him up, a quiet voice filtering in. (Later he would be so thrilled that his Commander hadn't hesitated to hold him, hadn't flinched or pushed away the Jedi seeking comfort.)

“It's okay, you’re okay. You’re safe. I’ve got you." 

He honed in on the repeated assurances, using them as his anchor to stay in the moment, to stay present and awake. There was a whoosh, and Cody moved forward. All the lights dimmed then, and he felt himself be placed on a bed. Panicked, he reached for Cody again, not wanting to let go not when he was finally safe not when he was finally-

“Hey, hey," Cody’s tone was easy, light, careful, “I’m just going to grab some things. You’re covered in blood, cuts, and bruises, General. I need to get something to help." 

Reluctantly, he let up his hold, forcing his good eye open. The other one was far too swelled up for him to even try. He was in his room, the lights only at half brightness. These were familiar, these were his rooms, the one place he was safe and untouched. 

Numbly, he stripped off his first two layers, leaving him in a plain white undershirt and boxers. He tugged the bottom of the shirt up to reveal his new mark. It was a vine, twisting, twirling all around his waist, the exact place he had cut Maul. There were thorns sprouting from it, white and harsh against the black and red swirls of the vine. 

He stumbled up, moving to the sink and letting all of his stomach contents out. A hand appeared at his back, gentle, stroking. Shaking, he leaned into it, leaned into the solid body behind him. Cody manhandled him back over to the bed. Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered shut as the commander quietly wiped at Obi-Wan’s face with a warm cloth, cleaning away the blood and grime. Eventually, those loving touches shifted to his arms, his neck, his legs. 

The care only soothed him further. Obi-Wan relaxed further, sagging and pressing into the careful hands. He whined at the loss of the cloth and hand, but it soon returned, applying bacta to the worst injuries. Cody remained silent the whole time, other than the few times when he would hit a tender spot. Then he spoke up, murmuring soft words and apologies. 

When he finally finished, Obi-Wan opened his eyes to look at Cody’s mostly blank expression, but he could see barely held back rage shifting in his eyes. Cody sat back, and cleaned everything up, bringing Obi-Wan another tunic for him to put on. 

Wordlessly, Obi-Wan slid it on and grasped for Cody’s hand. “Stay, please," he croaked. 

He knew it wasn't right to ask, knew his commander didn't like to be touched. If Cody rejected him, Obi-Wan would let him leave. But he was weak, tired, and broken. He just needed someone safe with him.

Cody nodded, pulling away to strip down to his blacks. Obi-Wan felt like he could sing with joy. Cody hesitated, briefly on his gloves, but then ripped them off, adding them to the pile. Obi-Wan was thrilled Cody didn’t protest. He shifted, making room for Cody. The commander slid in but kept a careful distance. 

Obi-Wan was tired. He was so fed up of everyone telling him no. He was so done denying himself things based on excuses, so he reached forward and threaded his fingers with Cody’s.

Instantly, he was surrounded by a cloud of love, care, affection, trust, devotion, acceptance, and unending loyalty. He gasped, the emotions worming their way over his heart. Cody’s face went slack with shock, mouth falling open in an ‘oh’. There were lingering anxieties, but Obi-Wan quickly shoved a wave of comfort through the bond and they melted away. 

Obi-Wan beamed, his heart feeling lighter and joy forcing tears from his eyes again as he pulled his- _his!-_ commander closer. He shuffled into Cody’s arms, resting his hand over the spot where he knew Cody’s mark would sit. 

He fell asleep cushioned in the warm feel of the bond and Cody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuyir morut’yc, gedet’ye. Ve’ganir jate’shya-be safe, please. get better.  
> Ni kelir-I will  
> “Meh gar kyrayc, shuk bah ni."- You're no use to me dead  
> alor, gar cuyir morut'yc, Ni ganar gar.- General, you're safe, I got you
> 
> ALSO SHOUT OUT TO CORRANBLUE FOR WRITING MOST OF THAT SCENE WITH BOIL. They gave me so many ideas and i ran with them. The first few paragraphs are mostly their work with a little bit of my own touch.


	2. Cody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like. I dont know what happened. but have 7171 words of. This

When he and the other cadet clasped hands, he was entirely unprepared for the wave of unknown emotion that swept through him. But he clutched the hand tighter as CC-1112 gripped just as tight, their faces displaying matching worry and fear. That’s when he felt the second sensation, the one on his lower stomach. 

After training the two CC’s pulled away into a closet to lift up their training uniforms. On their bodies in stark black ink sat two numbers. On CC-2224 the number “1” rested just above his hip bone, right under where his rib cage ended. On the same spot on CC-1112 sat the number “2”.

They both agreed that day to never talk about it to anyone but each other. They knew the marks hadn’t been there before and they were afraid of how the Kaminoans would react. Several brothers who had genetic mutations had been- decommissioned, for things as simple as a skin color too light, a hair color too brown, eyes too blue. This would certainly qualify them for them to be decommissioned. 

But they stuck together, spending what time they could with each other and growing close due to it. CC-2224 confided in CC-1112 about things CC-2224 himself rarely let him think about. What the world was like outside of these walls, if there was any hope for the future other than serving the Republic they had heard so much about but never met. 

It wasn’t long before things went wrong. The Kaminoans grew concerned with the two cadets’ closeness as the months passed. Then one day CC-1112 had managed to lose his shirt in front of one of the longnecks, momentarily forgetting the incriminating mark that sat there. 

Instantly the room froze, and before anyone knew what to do the longnecks descended on him, pulling him out of the room. CC-2224 couldn’t help but scream out, yell, shout, beg, plead for them to not take CC-1112, beg that he was still a good soldier. His batchmates held him back, unwilling to lose two brothers. 

The last thing CC-2224 saw of CC-1112 was that broken expression, knowing what would happen when he left. There were tears rolling down from those brown eyes. CC-2224 felt a piece of himself tear away that night, along with the mark. Like CC-1112 it too left CC-2224. 

Unable to sleep, the second he felt the mark burn itself off his body, he tumbled out of his sleeping tube rushing to where his _buir_ was. He had never visited Jango outside of the allotted times, and certainly never without warning. You were either brought or asked to go to Jango’s room.

But CC-2224 couldn’t care, he was _hurting,_ screaming as if his very soul had been dug into and torn from him. 

“ _Buir_ -” he hiccuped, stumbling into the room. He was careful not to wake the younger Boba still sleeping soundly in his cradle. Climbing over to the bed, he gently shook Jango. He probably was the only one brave enough to. He was by far not Jango’s favorite, but CC-2224 was never afraid to speak his mind to Jango. 

With a start, Jango jolted up, knife clutched in his hand, eyes already flickering to Boba and the door. CC-2224 flinched back, suddenly afraid of consequence. But when those brown fell on CC-2224, something in his expression softened. 

Jango slid the knife back under his pillow, leaned over and whispered, “ _Kote_?” 

Suddenly the floodgates broke, and CC-2224 revealed everything, the warm feeling of connectedness he felt whenever he had skin to skin contact with CC-1112, the mark, the pain he had felt as his brother vanished. 

Through it all, Jango held him close, arms rubbing at his back. When CC-2224 finally quieted down, Jango lifted him into his lap, careful to steady him. 

“Shh, _ad’ika_ , _udesii_ , it’s okay,” Jango whispered, reaching up to wipe away CC-2224’s tears. (Later on, Cody would realize that was the first and only time Jango ever touched him without his armour and gloves on.)

The second their skin made contact, something fierce and protective settled over his shoulders, curling carefully. There was the love a father shared for a son passed between them, the pain of a child who lost a brother. Jango tilted their heads together, resting his forehead against CC-2224’s.

“ _Buir_ ,” CC-2224 asked, hiccuping, “ _Buir_ , what is that?” 

“Soulmates. All sentient beings have them,” Jango began. 

It took a moment for CC-2224 to sift through all the emotion that seemed to be emanating from both the contact and the new mark on his back. When he did he was able to more clearly focus on his _buir’s_ words. 

“You know someone is your soulmate if you gain a mark like the one you explained to me. You only gain a mark through skin to skin contact. Soulmates are people who… impact your life significantly. They shape you to be who you are. It sounds like you and Sol both gained marks when you helped him up.” 

CC-2224 curled further into Jango’s chest, clenching onto the thin shirt the older _Mando’ad_ wore. “Then why did they take him away?” he couldn’t help but ask. 

“It’s because they don’t view you as sentients. They view you all as product.”

“But you don’t, Buir. I can feel it” 

And he could. He could feel the pride Jango held for him, the love and guilt he had. The guilt confused him. Why was his _buir_ guilty? 

“I don’t, it’s why I stayed here to help and protect. But the _Kaminii_ , they… they’re picky with their own kind as well. I think they see soulmates as a weakness. I haven’t met one who has a soulmate.” 

CC-2224 sniffled, nuzzling back into his _buir’s_ chest. The connection between them was broken only for a minute, but returned when Jango ran a hand through Cody’s short hair, scraping lightly at his scalp. It served to relax CC-2224 further. 

“ _Kote,_ I’m glad you came to me about this. I’ll make sure the rest of your _vode_ know. You should go back to bed before they find you.” 

He nodded, sniffled again, and hugged Jango tight. 

* * *

“Hey, what are you doing in here?” Kote asked the younger cadet, glancing down at the blonde. 

The other _vod_ was curled in a ball, unseeing, but shaking. It was so small Kote almost didn’t notice it. But one didn’t get this far without seeing the details. Especially not as a commander. The cadet seemed younger than him by a year.

“What are you doing in here?” Kote repeated, slower this time.

“I’m,” the boy started, sharply jerking his head towards the ground, “I’m hiding from the longnecks. They want to decommission me.”

Another one. He wasn’t letting that happen. He’d talk to Jango, Jango would stop them. 

“My name's Kote," Kote offered, smiling down at the other. He hoped the boy would loosen up, trust Kote.

"Cody?" he asked, frowning, "I'm Rex." 

Cody was... close enough to Kote he supposed. Maybe the cadet-Rex had misheard him. Cody did sound nice, and if he was honest, he liked it.

“Well, Rex,” he said, and something told him that this boy was important, this boy was one he should stick close to. He shoved that down. He wouldn’t get close to another only to lose them, “Let’s go talk to _Buir_.” 

* * *

“CODY!” 

The curved blade barely missed his eye. But he could feel the pain of his skin splitting, red hot pain flaring from the bottom of his eye to the top. He tried to twist away from it, but it was too fast, digging in. Flinching back, he reached up to clutch his eye as the metal clattered loud in the training hall. 

The _Mando’ad_ who had thrown the blade scoffed, stopped over, and picked the blade up. 

Cody felt lightheaded, something warm and thick swamping his face. The smell of iron filled his senses, and he nearly blacked out from pain. But he could see Rex’s fearful face hovering over him, yanking his shirt off and pressing it against the wound. 

Letting out a whimper, Cody curled around himself, filled with nothing but the urge to _protect keep yourself safe stop stop stop._

Then there were hands on him, brushing against his face and the pain faded away. It was replaced by so much fear and concern, but most importantly care and love. 

_No_ , he thought dimly, _no not another one._

And then he blacked out. 

When he awoke, he was laying in his _buir’s_ bed, soft white sheets cushioning him. The room smelt strongly of bacta and the whole left side of his face felt numb. He couldn’t see out of his left eye. The skin around the numb area itched. Refusing the urge to scratch it, he sat up. Instantly black spots appeared in his vision and he was pushed down. 

“Hey, hey, _vod,_ ” the worried voice came, brown eyes meeting his. Rex. “Hey, _udesiir_.” 

“Rex?” he croaked out. The memories flashed back, the training, the blade, and, and-

“Oh _kriff_ ,” he cried, flinching away from Rex, “no. Nononononono.”  
  
“ _Vod, udesii,”_ Rex soothed. But Cody flinched back further, nearly falling off the bed in the process. 

Seeming to get the message, Rex nodded, stood, and left. 

Alone, Cody let himself have a moment of panic. This was the third time he had received a soulmate. This time it was Rex. Last time he had lost _Sol_. Jango was there, yes, but these days he was gone more often than he was present. 

The Kamioans would find out, and they would decommission him. All because of something he couldn’t control. Or- or they would take Rex away too. They had to have seen the mark appearing on Rex’s forearm. Especially since Rex’s shirt had been used to stop the bleeding. Which meant the _Kaminii knew and they would take Rex away just as they had taken Sol and he would be alone again, alone and sad and-_

“Sh, sh, _ad’ika_ , you’re okay.”

He hadn’t even noticed his erratic breathing until those large warm hands smoothed down his hair and brushed against his arm. Jango’s mark lit up in care, compassion, and love. It sucked away the last of the lingering panic. 

“Sleep, _Kote,_ ” Jango murmured, and Cody felt the soft brush of lips against his forehead. “Cody, rest. It’ll be alright.” 

The next time he opened his eyes, Rex was sitting nervously at his side. Fidgeting in a way Cody had never seen from the usually stiff cadet. Rex hadn’t yet noticed that he was awake again. Now, thoughts much clearer, he glanced over at Rex’s bare arms. On Rex’s right forearm sat a braided band. Not a real one, one tattooed elegantly without end. The braid held three colors, blue, brown and green. Shifting, Cody rolled up his own sleeve to see the same on his own body. 

“Cody!” 

Jolted away from the mark, Cody stared wide eyed at Rex who hovered on the edge of the bed. He looked as though he wanted to reach out, to touch Cody, but he held back. Taking in a breath, Cody reached over and grabbed Rex’s wrist. The bond between them lit up, but Cody shoved it aside, pulling Rex into the bed with him. His brother clambered in, snuggling up against him. 

“Cody?” he breathed, glancing at their shared marks. There was a question in his voice, one he wasn’t quite asking. 

Cody shook his head, trying to calm his nerves. The panic from before threatened to overwhelm him again. It threatened to launch itself back into the forefront of his consciousness, begging to push Rex away, to spare the _pain,_ the _loss_ of losing another piece of himself. If he lost Rex, whom he had gotten so close to, but had never held like this before, he wasn’t sure what he would do.

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” Cody finally said. He closed his eyes, resting his head against Rex’s trying to give off a feeling of contentment. His face still hurt, still ached, but it wasn’t fatal. 

Rex huffed into his neck, another unusual thing for the other cadet to do. Cody had taken a liking to him because he was a good balance for himself. Rex was obedient, careful, professional, very rarely expressing his emotions outwardly. Cody, on the other hand, was reckless, emotional, he sometimes defied orders when he knew they wouldn’t work. But over time, they had balanced each other out. Cody managed to drag Rex out of his shell and discovered his wisecrack humor, and Rex managed to calm Cody down, get him to stop, slow down, and listen.

“You worried me, _ori’vod_ ,” Rex whispered, shifting closer. 

Cody had to wonder why he denied any contact from his brothers. (Dimly he knew it was because he was scared of having another soulmate, but that wasn’t exactly at the forefront of his mind at the moment.) It felt so… nice to have someone close like this. Even if both of them together were almost too big for the bed. He had denied himself touch for so long, flinching away anytime anyone made an attempt. Jango hadn’t touched him since that night years ago, at least not without his gloves. 

Everything in him was desperate, greedily soaking in the affection Rex gave him. Soon enough, he found their positions reversed, Rex on the bed with Cody curled into his chest. It was warm, but not unbearably so. The hand in his hair only served to soothe him while the other pressed and massaged down his back. Cody let out a happy sigh, burrowing further into the hold. This was nice. Nicer than what he’d had in a while.

Cody began to drift off soon after, not fully asleep, but not entirely awake. Lulled into this peaceful state, Cody relaxed fully, accepting the waves of love and care Rex was giving him. 

The conversation they needed to have couldn’t be avoided, and Cody knew that. He owed that much to Rex. So, reluctantly, he pulled away, sitting back. Rex had a soft smile on his face as he looked at Cody, but it twisted into something more neutral at Cody’s expression. 

The entire story spilled from Cody’s lips. Despite the fact that it had been 3 years since it last happened, it still made him tear up. Rex reached up to wipe them away, and caught up in the raw emotion of it all, Cody’s panic overtook him, causing him to flinch back. Understanding, Rex only pulled his hand back and let Cody finish. 

“ _Ni kelir nu ba'slanar gar_ ,” Rex promised, brushing his wrist with their soulmark against his. 

Cody didn’t have the heart to tell him that he had no say in it. Neither of them did. Instead, he knocked their foreheads together, just breathing in the moment with someone who was here. 

* * *

A little, green _Jetti_ appeared, asking for volunteers. Groups, older than Cody himself, agreed. Rex held him back, even if Cody wanted to go. They knew what was happening. The _akaan_ finally called for them. 

All of them waited nervously in the mess, eager to hear news from the front. For many hours they received nothing. No word, no peep of their brothers fighting on a distant planet. 

What was it like? Cody couldn’t help but wonder. Was the planet green like he had seen in his research of other planets? Was it full of sand? Trees? Water? Rocks? And what was the fighting like? He was sure it was similar to the simulations. Afterall, why train with them if those weren’t going to be the situations they would be in. 

Pain, sudden and sharp, lit up on his back before disappearing instantly. Dread and a deep, aching loneliness pooled in his stomach. Hands shaking, he slammed his cup down. Rex picked up on this, nodding to Wolffe, Fox, and Bly, before pulling Cody out of the room. 

The second they were out, Cody ripped off his shirt, turning for Rex to see his back. 

“Cody-” 

“Is it there?” he snapped. He couldn’t- he didn’t want to believe but it had felt like that pain from so long ago with Sol. 

Rex sighed, but his voice shook, “Cody, _vod_.” 

“ _Cuyir. Bic. Ogir_ ,” Cody commanded. His voice is terrifying still.

He felt a cold hand brush against the burning area where Jango’s mark sat- had sat. 

“ _Nayc, vod, ni ceta_.” 

Cody shoved his shirt back on, blinking away tears despite the small pinpricks of pain still lingering on his back. He ground his jaw, turning back to Rex with harsh eyes. Rex seemed to get the message, nodding and walking back into the mess. 

Alone, Cody didn’t let himself break. He sat down, biting sharply on the inside of his cheek to stop the tears again. Silently, he began his Remembrance. 

* * *

Cody’s general was… not what he expected. For all the stories he heard of the Jedi, how wise and serene they were… didn’t quite fit with General Kenobi. 

For one, the man had the most dramatic flair to him Cody had ever seen. (And one of his brothers was literally named Drama.) For another, the man was constantly moving. He hadn’t seen Kenobi rest or relax for almost a _week._ He was pretty sure the man hadn’t even _slept._ And lastly, he was a Forcedamned _di’kut._

Commander Skywalker wasn’t any better. If anything, Cody’s Commander was _worse_. He was even more reckless and suicidal than Kenobi. In fact, most of the times Kenobi was being reckless was to get Skywalker out of trouble! 

Cody was sure he was going to get gray hairs before he reached thirty. (If he reached thirty.) These two combined were enough to send his stress levels through the roof. 

But the other thing that Cody hadn’t expected from Kenobi was his kindness. Skywalker was a brat. He was rude, brash, insensitive, and lacked understanding sometimes. Kenobi on the other hand, from day one, refused to call troopers by their numbers. Everytime he spoke to a trooper he hadn’t yet met, he asked for their name. And if he had been told their name, he somehow remembered it. Even if they all looked exactly the same. 

It was a bit disorientating to go from Kamino to suddenly being treated as a real person. And that’s how Kenobi treated them. Like real, living, breathing, people. The Jedi risked his life for the _vode_ no matter what and… that was also starting to drive Cody crazy. It didn’t make sense. Their job was to fight beside the Jedi and die for this war. Why did the man seem so risking his life for people literally bred to die for him? 

Cody himself wished he could save more _vode_ than he was able to, but he knew his duty. They knew theirs. 

Then Skywalker was Knighted, Cody was promoted from captain to commander, and suddenly Cody saw a lot more of General Kenobi. Kenobi would call him to his room for reports, meetings, or simply to just fill out paperwork together. It seemed overwhelming at first, all the attention. He wasn’t sure what made him so special. 

Kenobi also wasn’t shy with physical affection but after the first time Cody flinched back, he didn’t seem to push it. After the first time, he never brought it up, and kept his hands to himself. Cody felt like too much of a coward to explain. 

Skywalker’s legion, the 501st led by Rex, (and Force! Wasn’t that a relief) often worked side by side with the 212th. Cody had to admit… there were worse Generals they could both have received. 

* * *

Kenobi did not get less reckless over time. If anything, he got even more reckless. Cody really wasn’t having a good time because for some _Force damned reason the General avoided medical as if it would kill him_. (Cody himself wasn’t that much better but sh it’s not about him.) 

The stunt on Ryloth nearly made him smack his General over the head. So _what_ if the _vode_ were important to him! He was important to them! Several of the _vode_ owed their lives to Kenobi, and many more looked up to him. So many counted on him, and Cody wasn’t going to let them lose him. Many of his own Ghost Company considered Kenobi _Alitt_. Cody was hoping Kenobi considered him a friend. 

* * *

Negotiation meetings were Cody’s least favorite. Sure, they didn’t lose anyone during them, but he prefered action over sitting around and talking. At least on the battlefield he felt like he was actually doing something. 

General Kenobi seemed to love negotiations. The man lost layers of the exhaustion battles brought when he was asked to go to a planet to speak with the leaders. He would always venture down into the bunks and talk with many of the troopers the night before. 

They were on yet another neutral backwater planet hoping to join either the Republic or the Separatists. The 212th had been sent to escort General Kenobi to protect against any possible aggression from the Separatist representative joining them for negotiations. 

The Separatist senator was a bumbling, stumbling, idiot. They stumbled over their own words, and managed to insult not one, not two, but three different officials from the planet. Eventually, the Separatist was escorted out of the room, leaving only General Kenobi and two other officials. 

“We are interested in joining the Republic, but why shouldn’t we stay neutral? We have plenty of our own capable warriors, what need do we have for your _clones_ ,” the Prime Minister demanded, staring down Kenobi.

Cody saw Boil, on the other side of Kenobi, shift uncomfortably. No one there missed the disgust in the Prime Minister’s voice. Glancing over, Cody saw that his General hadn’t appreciated the comment, barely contained anger rose up on those usually kind features. 

“Well,” Kenobi began, placing his hands in front of him. Cody appreciated the levelness to his tone. “You and your people lack the numbers to fight against the Separatists. Your people are competent, yes, but lacking in firepower.” 

“I suppose so, after all you can just replace clones that are killed. You can’t with citizens.” 

Kenobi’s knuckles whitened, and Cody could practically feel the anger radiating from the man beside him. 

“Yes,” he said, drawing it out, “you can’t replace people.”

The Prime Minister hummed, tapping two of his long fingers together. After a moment of thought, he stood, stalking over to Boil. Those thin pale hands reached out, pressing against Boil’s helmet. General Kenobi’s hands clenched on the table, and Cody found himself wishing that the General would let it go. This was something they were used to, being treated as nothing more than merchandise, cannon fodder. 

Boil stood stone still as the Prime Minister tilted Boil’s head to one side then the other, as if taking stock of ‘product’. His eyes raked over Boil before he moved over to Cody. 

“I suppose,” he drawled, those long legs gliding gracefully on his way around the table, “your clones would make good shields for our warriors.” 

Before Cody could fully process the comment, Kenobi had risen to his feet with a fierce snarl on his face. 

“Our _men_ are not _shields_ ,” the General hissed, unafraid to get right into the Prime Minister’s space. “And, frankly, Prime Minister _,_ I don’t appreciate your manhandling of one of my men. They have lived and died for this war, to keep thousands of worlds safe. These men are brave, selfless, and some of the best I’ve met.” 

The Prime Minister’s face had gone slack with disbelief, offended by the angry _Jetti_ in his face. Cody was blown away by Kenobi’s words. 

“If you cannot show respect to those who would fight for you, I do not believe there is room for negotiations.” 

With that, the general gave his signal for the men to follow him out of the room, not sparing a single glance at the Prime Minister. Cody, still reeling from the encounter, followed him out. Kenobi’s personal gravity was the only thing pulling Cody along at this point. The Commander was too lost in thought, awed by how protective his _Jetti_ was of them. That he was willing to risk negotiations for them.

When they got back to the ship, Cody turned to Kenobi and murmured, “ _Vor entye._ ”

Kenobi gave him a sad look, reached out but stopped himself, “Cody… you have no reason to thank me for treating you like the person you are. _I’m_ the one who is sorry for the Prime Minister’s… uncivilized behavior.” 

Cody felt something in his heart soften at this. Very few in his life had treated him with such kindness, and he felt so grateful to have Obi-Wan as his general. 

* * *

“When was the last time you got a hug,” Rex asked fondly, scraping his dull nail’s against Cody’s scalp. Rex didn’t seem to mind the fact that Cody had practically collapsed into him, still in full armour, despite Rex being stripped to his blacks. 

Cody burrowed deeper into Rex’s blacks, letting out a soft sigh at the contact. He had missed his _vod’ika_. 

“When was the last time you were here?” Cody muttered back, blinking his eyes open to look at Rex. 

Rex only sighed, sitting up straight in the bed, “Codes, that’s over a month ago.” Cody shrugged, closed his eyes again and pulled Rex closer. Stupid Rex and his stupid worries. Cody was _fine_. He got what he needed the few times the 501st and the 212th were able to meet up. He didn’t need to join the piles of brothers in the bunks. He didn’t have time. And if he was honest… he didn’t want to. (Definitely not because he was afraid he would have another soulmate only to lose Rex. It seemed to be a common theme.)

“ _Vod,_ ” Rex scolded, huffing. “Cody you can’t keep-”

“Keep what?” Cody snapped. Rex was going to give his whole speech again and Cody was sick of hearing it. He. Was. _Fine._

But then their bond filtered with amusement, and through it Cody could practically feel Rex’s sharkish grin. 

“Do I need to make a cuddle chart for you? Make sure you have daily hugs?” 

Cody glared at Rex, making a rude gesture and turning away, “Eat shit, Rex.” 

“Not if you eat shit first, _besom,"_ Rex teased, already reaching over to tickle Cody. 

Cody most certainly did _not_ yelp as he tackled his _vod_ off the bed. Rex blocked Cody’s retaliation by flipping Cody off of him. The Commander rushed at the Captain, knocking them both back onto the floor. They rolled around, wrestling, for a bit until the door whooshed open causing them to freeze.

Skywalker stood in the door, staring blankly at the two with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Over his shoulder, Cody could see Obi-Wan barely holding back a laugh. 

Rex bolted up, knocking Cody off him to salute. 

“Uh, General! Sir,” Rex stammered. 

Anakin’s shock slowly gave way to something like amusement, “I was just looking for you Rex. We’re needed down on the bridge.” 

Cody, still on the floor, let out a full-bellied laugh at the absurdity of the moment. He ran out of breath after a moment, only then realizing the other three were looking down at him. 

Smiling softly, Obi-Wan held a hand out to Cody. Without thinking, Cody accepted it, and was pulled to his feet by the Jedi. 

* * *

He needed to find Boil. He knew his _vod_ was heartbroken, crushed over the loss of Waxer. But the aftermath of Umbara had left him swamped with work. Not only the paperwork, but rounds with the _vode_ and with Rex. 

Rex had been so bitter, refusing to let Cody even go near him. Cody wanted to reach out, to hug his shaking _vod_ , but could see how Rex was. Like him, when others tried to reach out and touch. So he had left Rex, promising that he would be there when Rex needed him. 

He knocked lightly on the door to the barracks, not wanting to jar the Lieutenant. Most of the men had piled together in the mess. 

The door slid open, spilling light into the dark room. No one had met him at the door, but glancing around he found two figures sitting on the floor. As he stepped in, the door slid shut cutting off the light source once more. He crept in as silently as he could. After a moment, his eyes adjusted to the light. 

Obi-Wan was awake, on the floor, one hand brushing through Boil’s hair, while Boil was asleep, dried tear tracks resting on his face. The bags under Obi-Wan’s eyes were more pronounced than ever, but he looked… content. As content as he could be in that moment. 

Falling in love was something Cody never expected to experience, and certainly not with a _Jetti_ . But looking down at his _Jetti_ , who had been comforting his _vod,_ Cody couldn’t deny his feelings for Obi-Wan. 

“How is he doing?” Cody asked softly, sitting down beside the two. He was careful to keep a safe distance from them.

Boil shifted, his face pressing further into Obi-Wan’s soft robes. Cody couldn’t remember a time he had seen his _vod_ look this vulnerable. 

“As well as he can,” Obi-Wan admitted, his hand stilling in Boil’s hair for a moment. “I don’t think he was letting himself grieve.” 

Cody’s heart squeezed in his chest, sending a spike of pain through him. Boil had been in here, alone, hurting, and hadn’t even let himself _feel_. 

The two lapsed into silence, both wary of waking Boil. He deserved some rest, after everything. Boil had been on the planet, but miles away from Waxer. Even if they weren’t running under General Krell, the battle had still been rough. The Umbarans had been ruthless, showing no mercy and leaving no room for peace. That whole wretched planet was cursed, a hell hole in a Galaxy they were trying to bring peace to.

“Thank you for being here for him.”

Obi-Wan didn’t respond, but Cody didn’t need him too. They both remained there, sitting in the quiet, gentle air of the room, Boil sleeping soundly after the horrors of the day. 

* * *

“Y’know,” Bly said, jerking his arm up so fast his drink nearly sloshed out of the cup. He jabbed a finger in Cody’s direction, eyes narrowing. “I’m not the only one who fell in love with a _Jetti_.”

“At least he’s admitting it now,” Wolffe grumbled, his own drink forgotten on the table. “But he’s right, Cod’ika, when were you going to tell us you went and fell in love with your General?” 

As much as Cody loved his batchmates, they could be a bit of a mess sometimes. The only one he trusted was Fox. 

“Oh, never. We all know what _Kote_ is like. He’d bury it down deep. Honestly, he’s repressed.”

Nevermind. That kriffing bastard. 

“Oh, I’m repressed? What about you Mr. I’m-a-heterosexual?” Cody challenged, raising an eye at Fox. He paused to gulp the rest of his drink, “I saw you ogling General Vos’s ass the other day!”

The table lit up with laughter, and Cody couldn’t help but chuckle with them. 

“Today’s not about our Foxman, we’re talking about _Kote_ s repression!” Bly grinned, leaning over to pull Cody into a headlock. 

Cody tried not to flinch, but from the crestfallen look on the drunk _vod’s_ face, he had failed. Instantly, Bly’s eyes welled up in tears full of guilt, “I’m so sorry Cody, I for-” 

Rex, who had stayed silent until then, knocked Bly on the shoulder, “Cody’s in love with Kenobi, remember?” 

That shut Bly up, who immediately stopped crying and latched onto Rex babbling excitedly. 

Cody gave Rex a grateful look, before turning back into Wolffe and Fox’s conversation. 

“So you and Vos huh?” Cody heard Wolffe ask.

Fox’s usually stoic face lit up as he buried his response by chugging his glass. He slammed it down on the table, “You shut the fuck up, Wolffe, don’t even get me started on you and Koon.”

“But we’re-” 

“Wolffe, he has actually come to me with adoption papers for you all. _Adoption Papers._ I’m literally not joking. He walked right into my office and said ‘since most of the Republic’s paperwork goes through you I was hoping you could help me,’ and then handed over the largest stack of adoption papers I’ve _ever kriffing seen. There’s one for all of you in your stupid Wolf Pack._ ” 

Cody let out a sharp laugh at that, and burst out laughing even harder when Wolffe asked, “Really?” with such hope and love in his voice. God, they were really a bunch of fools, getting far too attached to their _Jetti’s_. 

Throwing his hands up in the air in defeat, Cody huffed, “Okay, fine so what if I’m in love with General Kenobi?”

The entire table cheered.

* * *

For three long weeks they lost both Obi-Wan and Rex. So many believed them dead, and Cody himself did too. For that whole long stretch of time, Cody refused to roll his blacks over the soulmark, refused to wear his vambrace. He needed that reminder that Rex was still alive and breathing and that he wasn’t _gone._

Mercifully, the band around his arm remained vivid, strong, steady. 

And then they had gotten them both back. Obi-Wan had been escorted to the Jedi temples, and Cody had made him _promise_ to rest and _heal_. 

With a sigh, Cody turned away from the distant Jedi, rushing out of the temple to go find Rex. the second they had landed on Coruscant, the medics had swarmed Rex and rushed him off to the med bay. 

When he arrived, he glanced in seeing that Rex had been put in a bacta tank. Most of the blood had been cleaned away, and his scars looked like they were healing. Cody punched in his code, walked in, and took a seat on the floor in front of Rex’s tank. 

Swallowing around a knot of anxiety, he placed his hand on the tank, closing his eyes.

 _“Gar cuyir morut'yc. Gar cuyir yaim,_ ” he whispered, and then leaned his forehead against the cool plexiglass. 

* * *

After Kadavo, Obi-Wan became reserved. The Jedi drew into himself, pushing himself harder and faster. His eyes would go distant and far away at times, and he seemed to check up on Rex… more often than Cody himself did. If he was honest, Kadavo worried him. 

Yet, the one person who seemed to put a smile on Obi-Wan’s face, however, was Cody. As observant as he was, Cody didn’t miss that. He saw the way Obi-Wan always leaned in towards him, but not quite touching, the way Obi-Wan always looked for him in the sea of _vode_. Cody saw the few times those eyes would light up when Cody reached over to close the gap between them, a soft comforting press against his arm. 

And slowly, Obi-Wan returned to them.

He began to wonder if his feelings were requited. If maybe… Obi-Wan loved him too. 

* * *

“ _Vode_ , please, I have paperwork,” Cody tried, desperately, but Crys’ grip was tight and unyielding. Even through his blacks, it made Cody’s skin itch in a way that wasn’t pleasant. His mind was screaming at him that this _wasn’t Rex, wasn’t Obi-Wan._

As he was dragged down the hall by Crys and Rain, his breathing picked up as his mind focused in on the touch, the pure terror and fear that it would touch his skin resting only a few inches at the end of the sleeve. This wasn’t right, he had to stop them, move them, nononono.

And-

Oh, Force. 

They were in one of the barracks, a pile of _vode_ already assembled on a nest of blankets and thin bunk mattresses. Instantly, all the joints in his body locked up and every instinct screamed for him to _go to run to get far away now don’t let them pull you in gogogogo._

“Hey!” Boil snapped, a harsh glare on his face, “ _Me’cuyir gar vaabi!_?”

Crys dropped Cody’s arm, who reared back as if he had been burned. He wasn’t even aware of Crys and Rain retreating into the room until Boil stepped up in front of him. Boil hovered, plenty of space in front of Cody for him not to feel cornered. Apollo lingered to the side, letting the door of the barracks close shut. 

“Are you okay?” Boil murmured once Cody’s breathing died down. 

Cody took a shaky breath, clutching his arm closer to himself, “Yeah- yeah. I’m fine. I just… wasn’t expecting that.” 

Apollo stepped closer, “Do you want us to stay?” 

They were the only two (left) in the 212th who knew about Cody’s past and why physical touch was a sensitive topic. They understood, Boil, as his right hand man, and Apollo as the medic. They knew and they never forced anything onto Cody. Sometimes the _vode_ meant well but they didn’t know.

“I-sure. Yeah. That’s fine.” 

Boil offered a hand, and Cody carefully, slowly, leaned into it. At first he wanted to pull away, to stop, but pushed that aside, swallowed, and leaned into it. He felt Apollo’s other hand lift up to press against the other side of his back as they led him back to his room. These touches were different, welcome. Two _vode_ he knew weren’t his soulmates, two that were _safe_. 

Maybe. Maybe Rex had a point, that day a year ago. Maybe he should…

“Will you both stay here tonight?” he asked. He wasn’t sure he was ready to join the large piles of _vode_ that usually grouped together, but maybe these two would be okay for now. 

They nodded, both smiling in relief.

* * *

“Here’s your boy,” Ventress purred, shoving their- _his_ General into the hall. 

Obi-Wan looked worse than he had ever seen, and Cody saw red. He wanted to beat Ventress into the ground until she told them what happened, until she hurt as much as his _Jetti_ was. But, Obi-Wan caught sight of him, locking eyes in a moment of clarity. He couldn’t help but pull Obi-Wan into his arms. His Jedi was hurting and he needed to protect him. 

“All of you. Go. I’ll handle the General,” he commanded tersely. 

“Cod-”

“Apollo, I’ll go see you for supplies later. I said I would handle it.” 

Apollo nodded, scampering off to collect a box for Cody. The rest of the _vode_ filtered out all with various looks of anger. Nothing compared to what Cody felt. Cody wanted to hunt down whoever hurt Obi-Wan and make them suffer for touching his Jedi. His blood roared into his ears as he tried to steady his shaking hands. 

And then- 

Obi-Wan spoke, a quiet rasp barely audible over Cody’s pounding heart, “Cody.” 

The pure relief and joy in the word broke through Cody’s rage, soothing it down into fear and worry. 

“Shh, _alor, gar cuyir morut'yc, ni ganar gar,_ ” he whispered quietly, tugging the man further into his arms. 

This was the most he could ever remember touching Obi-Wan. And despite the situation, it felt _right_ to hold Obi-Wan. Cody was startled out of his thoughts when Obi-Wan started _weeping_. Large, broken, desperate tears falling from those stormy eyes. Obi-Wan glanced at Cody’s shoulder, flinching back into his chest, burrowing as deep as he could despite the plastoid.

The Jedi felt so small in his arms, small and in pain. So Cody lifted the _Jetti_ into his arms, murmuring soft reassurances all the way to Obi-Wan’s room. As they neared it, the Jedi seemed more aware of everything around them. 

He made sure to keep the lights dim in the room, and moved over to place Obi-Wan on the bed. With a whimper, Obi-Wan clung to Cody, eyes wild and breathing erratic.

“Hey, hey,” Cody soothed, making his voice as gentle as he could even as his fury rose back up twice as strong, “I’m just going to grab some things. You’re covered in blood, cuts, and bruises, General. I need to get something to help.” 

It seemed enough, as Obi-Wan let go, turning away. Cody nodded to himself, standing and walking out. He found the medkit in front of the door, picked it up and walked back in. Obi-Wan wasn’t on the bed where he had left him.

A wretched noise to his left pulled him over to the sink in the kitchenette. Obi-Wan gagged as he leaned over it, and Cody stepped over, rubbing at Obi-Wan’s back in a way he hoped was soothing. 

Instantly, Obi-Wan melted into it, going limp as Cody shuffled him back over to the bed. Obi-Wan had stripped down to his bottom most layers, letting Cody see the full extent of his injuries. Grabbing a warm, wet cloth, Cody began wiping away the dirt, grime and blood as carefully as he could. He started at Obi-Wan’s face, cleaning the blood off his cheek. Those lovely ocean eyes fell shut, and Obi-Wan’s face relaxed. Cody continued, moving down to Obi-Wan’s neck, to his arms, and finally his legs. When he finished cleaning, he applied the bacta and bandages. 

Obi-Wan had vanished suddenly, left off of Coruscant, and hadn’t taken any 212th with him. Hadn’t taken any _vode_ with him either. Cody had been out of his mind with worry for the past day, wondering where his Jedi was, where he would show up. (Worrying he would be found dead.) But he had returned, bruised and broken, but alive. 

Quietly, he cleaned up the supplies and brought another tunic over for Obi-Wan to change into. Obi-Wan accepted it, slipping it on. 

Then for one tense moment, Cody didn’t move. He stood, unsure what to do until-

“Stay, please,” Obi-Wan begged, taking Cody’s hand in his. 

He shouldn’t. It would be crossing too many lines, not just the code, not just the regs, but Cody’s own. It should have scared him how short his hesitation was, but Cody needed to know Obi-Wan was _safe._

Nodding, he stripped out of his armour down to his blacks. He paused on his gloves before making up his mind and yanking them off. Once he finished, he carefully slid into the bed beside Obi-Wan, attempting to keep a distance. 

Then that pale calloused hand reached over, and threaded their fingers together. 

The bond flared to life, a blanket of love, acceptance, happiness, home, joy and relief covering him. Subconsciously, he shifted even closer to Obi-Wan, letting the man tuck himself into Cody’s chest. 

Surprise lit up inside him, along with fear and anxiety, his own he recognized. Obi-Wan was his- his soulmate. Last time he gained a soulmate he lost the other, he wouldn’t- he couldn’t-

Something fond and exasperated filtered in, pushing those concerns down. Cody relaxed, loosely wrapping his other arm around Obi-Wan. 

Things would be alright. Cody wasn’t alone anymore. He didn’t have to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandoa translations:  
> udesii - calm down  
> Mando’ad- son/daugter of mandalore  
> udesiir- relax  
> Ni kelir nu ba'slanar gar- I wont leave you  
> akaan- War  
> Cuyir. Bic. Ogir- Is. It. There.  
> Nayc, vod, ni ceta.- No brother, I'm sorry  
> Vor entye- Thank you  
> besom- someone with no manners  
> Gar cuyir morut'yc. Gar cuyir yaim- you are safe, you are home  
> Me’cuyir gar vaabi!?- what are you doing!?  
> Alor, gar cuyir morut'yc, Ni ganar gar.- General, you're safe, I got you
> 
> Blue green and brown for Cody and Rex's marks stand for Calm, New beginnings, stability

**Author's Note:**

> Alor, gar cuyir morut'yc, Ni ganar gar.- General, you're safe, I got you


End file.
